El principio del Amor
by dachj
Summary: Camila y Lauren sintieron algo desde que cruzaron sus miradas por primera vez CAMREN
1. The x Factor

1. The X factor

POV Camz

Despues de mi audición en de x factor, estaba con mi familia cuando logre escuchar cantar a una chica su voz era realmente hermosa y en cuanto salió del escenario, ambas intercambiamos miradas y lo primero que pense fue - oh rayos es hermosa-.

Sentía una extraña curiosidad x aquella chica .La volví a encontrar después de un tiempo, quien diría que el destino nos juntaría tanto.

Los días pasaban y yo era cada vez más unida a ella no sé como paso, pero comencé a mirarla con otros ojos y sabia que eso de alguna forma estaba mal, intente frenarlo pero me di cuenta de que posiblemente era demasiado tarde estoy perdidamente enamorada de Lauren Jauregui

POV Lolo

Desde el dia en que la conocí supe que habia algo mas sus ojos, su forma de mirarme me intrigaban, no sé como paso pero empezó a meterse en mi corazón y ya no pude hacer nada.

No podía dejar de mirarla, sonreírle, o incluso suspirar por ella, pero ella y yo firmamos un contrato el cual decía que no puedes involucrarte sentimentalmente con quien trabajas ,lo sé es absurdo ya que todas somos chicas pero quien se iba a imaginar que sentiría esto por una de ellas


	2. La Capitana

2. La Capitana

POV Camz

Todas somos muy unidas ,pero por supuesto que Lauren y yo lo somos más.

Despues de una presentación den de X factor , Dinah me sorprendió con una extraña pregunta

¿ Que pasa entre tú y Lauren?-dijo de lo más normal

-Que-fue lo único que salió de mi boca

-eh visto como se miran y como interactúan la una con la otra y por lo que se eso no es de muy amigas si no de otra cosa

-Que tratas de decir -dije nerviosa

-Se gustan-dijo directamente

-que no estás viendo cosas que no son-dije más nerviosa

-aja si claro, solo mira esto-dijo empezando ah hacerme cosquillas en el estomago

-Dinah para jajá ya para-dije riéndome

-me perdí de algo-dijo Lauren empujando sutilmente a Dinah

-Celos -susurro Dinah antes de marcharse y dejarme sola con Lauren

POV Lauren

Estaba de lo más tranquila fingiendo hablando con Ally cuando fui interrumpida por unas carcajadas de Camila

-Dinah para jajá ya para-logre escuchar decir a Camila.

le dije a Ally que hablaríamos después y fui directamente hacia donde estaban, no se que me paso no soportaba la idea de que alguien más toque a Camila asi que

-me perdí de algo-dije empujando sutilmente a Dinah.

Ella solo le susurro algo y se marcho

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo Camila sacándome de mis pensamientos

- ¿ Qué cosa?-dije frunciendo el ceño

-acabas de empujar a Dinah-dijo sonriéndome

-no me sonrías asi -pense por un momento para después poder decir - creí que te harías pipi-dije burlándome

-ah jajá muy graciosa-dijo dando un pequeño golpe en mi brazo

-acabo de evitar que tengas el momento más bochornoso y asi me agradeces-dije frotándome el brazo

- pues gracias -dijo besando mi mejilla y dejándome ahí con mis pensamientos


	3. My boyfriend,yes my boyfriend

3. My boyfriend, Yes my boyfriend

POV Lauren

Quedamos en tercer puesto en de X factor y debo admitir que yo no podía separarme de Camz en ningun momento, pero senti al salir del programa todo seria diferente y asi fue.

Todo paso después de aquel concierto mis amigos fueron a verme, Luis parecía nervioso y mi amiga Alexa lo animaba en algo

¿Podemos hablar ?-dijo nervioso

-Claro-dije sonriendole

- mmm bueno eh esto es difícil de decir pero eh ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-dijo sudando de los nervios

- Estas hablando enserio-dije sorprendida, el solo asintió con la cabeza

.Luis eres una gran persona y hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo que ha cambiado- dije calmadamente

-Me gustas -dijo acercándose a mi

-suspire- está bien voy a darte una oportunidad , pero no quiero apresurar nada ok

Todos se preguntan por qué le di esa oportunidad ,aquella que cambiaria mi vida y la de la chica que estaba ah algunos centímetros de distancia de mi , todo fue porque el miedo fue más grande de lo que pense que sentía por Camz, pero lo sentía , pero sentía que aquello estaba tan mal y pense Luis no es una mala persona

POV Camz

Lauren y yo empezamos a distanciarnos poco a poco, un dia no nos separaban y al siguiente nos ignorábamos , pero lo que sé es que jamás se pierden esas miradas y gestos que tenemos la una con la otra , incluso a pesar de que cada vez que ella hablaba de su novio eso me destrozaba.

De alguna forma sabia que ella me queria a mí y no a él, es difícil de explicar ya que ella casi nunca lo expresaba ,pero su forma de mirarme era más que suficiente.


End file.
